customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Live! in New York City 1994 Aired on CBS (October 31, 1985) Part 1
(Deep within that sea, a reptilian creature pursues a shrimp-like fashion through the depths. Just as the creature catches the creature in its jaws, it stands over a large carnivore. One that snaps at the little creature, which somehow manages to escape with another group. Then, a larger creature bursts through the surface of the sea, grabbing seaweed as a title appears on the screen: "The Land Before Time") * (It is revealed to one of the earliest eras on Earth, as a school of turtles swim across the sea, along with several other vast species of fish. Soon, the scene switches to the surface, as a pair of Apatosaurus looms through the trees. An anonymous narrator speaks at that part) * Narrator: Once upon this same earth, underneath the same sun, long before you....before the ape, and the elephant as well, before the wolf, the bison, the whale, before the mammoth and the mastodon, in the time of the dinosaurs. * (A herd of Triceratops wanders through a savannah-like environment, urged to press forward by one amongst the group) * Triceratops: C'mon! * Narrator: Now the dinosaurs were of two kinds. Some had flat teeth and ate the leaves of trees. Some had sharp teeth for eating meat. They preyed upon the leaf-eaters. Then it happened, the leaves began to die. The mighty beasts, who appeared to rule the Earth, in truth, by the leaf. Desperate for food. Some of the dinosaur herds struck out toward the west, searching for the Great Valley, a land yet lush and green. It was a journey toward life. * (A family of Saurolophus have made a stop along the river, the father consuming some seaweed from the water while the mother stands crouched over her eggs, waiting for them to hatch) * Narrator: It was a march of many dangers. Sharpteeth stalked the herds, waiting to seize any who strayed. The leaf-eaters stopped only to hatch their young. * (Just then, one of the eggs has eventually hatched. Sticking her head and claws through the tiny hole is a baby Saurolophus, otherwise known to the viewers; Ducky. The little creature sees an insect flying in front of her. Curious, she tries to reach it) * Ducky: Ha...aah. (reaches for the insect) Ha ha ha! (falls back) * (Determined, Ducky follows the insect through a log, only to stumble and eventually come out of her shell. During the chase, she lands on another creature. Alarmed, it runs away as Ducky follows, only to bump into what appears to be a giant tortoise. The creature opens its mouth as Ducky, curiously, peers into its jaw. SNAP!! The creature snaps its jaws, but luckily, the mother already caught Ducky, pulling her away to safety) * Ducky: Ha ha ha. Mama. * Mother Saurolophus: Huh. * (The mother carries Ducky back to her nest, just as the other babies hatched out of their eggs. The mother tenderly cuddles her baby, hoping that reaching the Great Valley will keep her precious babies safe from whatever harm may follow) * (Meanwhile, a family of Triceratops just had their babies hatched from their eggs; with the exception of one. A baby Triceratops, yet trapped in the egg, is chasing her sisters and bumps into her parent. She rushes again this time breaking the egg, revealing herself to her parents. This was Cera and as she looked at her parents, she rushes them several times as if attempting to test her strength) * Narrator: Some of the young seemed born without fear. * (Thunder starts echoing in the heavens, alarming the baby as it huddles with her parents. Then lightning strikes the heavens as it starts to rain. The scene shifts to a family of Apatosaurus by the river. A nest shows several eggs had hatched, but there are no babies anywhere. Only one egg is left and this dinosaur attempts to get out. A hungry Struthiomimus sees the egg and gets ready to pounce for it)